Paparazzi
by PyroTheWereCat
Summary: AU Adam is an obsessive stalker of the famous Lawrence Gordon. His sick fantasy involves exposing Lawrence as a pervert and taking the spotlight as the man who took the shots...and the man IN them as well...Inspired by a YouTube video of the same name.


_A/N: REMEMBER, KIDS! THIS STORY BE FOR GROWN-UPS __**ONLY**__!_

**.**

**Lawrence Gordon**

It's a name everyone knows. If you don't, you live under a rock. Lawrence Gordon, super famous star of the hit TV medical drama 'Morphine', fan favorite and perfect human being. He has a lovely wife, a cute six-year-old daughter, and everything else a man could wish for. He donates to all those children's funds and charities and is just an all around nice guy. He even has the occasional wild affair that no one knows about. And if he doesn't have time for a relationship on the side he'll pick up a random hooker and pay her extra to keep her mouth shut. He's got a very high sex drive, that Lawrence Gordon.

You might be wondering who I am and how I know all the things no one else does about Lawrence Gordon. Well, I'm writing this to answer those questions as well as tell you my story.

Who am I?

I'm nobody. Invisible. A shadow. But even nobodies have names. Names you forget but names nonetheless. My name is Adam Faulkner. I'm a photographer. I see things other people don't and use my camera to show them. The reason the paparazzi can't get all the dirt I have on Lawrence Gordon is because the man is smart. He knows how to blend. He can become invisible...invisible like me. The paparazzi can blend but they never know where to look. I know all the places. Shadows find each other.

Yes, I am stalking Lawrence Gordon. I'm not afraid to say it. I've been stalking him for a few months now, capturing his every move. It all started when I found out he lived just four blocks from me...here in this city...within my grasp...For awhile I couldn't get much more than the average paparazzi photographer. But then I learned his pattern...I found some filthy secrets the second month in. Something that may surprise you is the fact that I have never sold or even shown the photos to anyone. I still have them...I've been saving them for when I get my big chance...All five hundred and forty-seven photos...

What is this "big chance", you might ask. I'm waiting...waiting for a chance to be _in_ the photo with the famous Lawrence Gordon. And not just one of those "I got to meet an actor" shots either. I'm talking dirty. To be caught in a career-wrecking photo with Lawrence Gordon...

I arch my back, my breath coming out in a low hiss. Just _thinking_ about it gets me off. I'm lying in bed, staring blankly at the ceiling, listening to my neighbor fucking the tits off his new girlfriend next door, imagining the sneaky photoshoot of Lawrence Gordon screwing me, a man, a random man off the street...

_I bump into him in the hotel lobby...where he's staying..._I nudge the thin blanket off my body, closing my eyes to better picture the scene.

_We get into conversation...He asks me to continue talking in his room..._I tease my right nipple through my t-shirt, my breath becoming quicker.

_I follow him, holding onto my camera in one hand, ready to go..._I push my shirt up, sliding my hand along my abdomen up to my chest.

_Once the door closes behind us he shoves me against the door kissing me fiercely..._My other hand slips down beneath my boxers and I gasp at the contact.

_While he's occupied I lift the camera and snap a quick shot, moaning to cover up the click of the shutter..._I stroke myself slowly at first, running my other hand over my chest in time.

_The flash is off so he never notices...He pulls away and asks, "Am I going too fast?" I smile and reply, "No but I didn't know you were into guys..." _I rub my thumb over the tip, clenching my jaw in a restrained groan.

_He scowls. "I'm not," he says and his breath is intoxicating, "There was just something about you..."_ I shiver at the heat building in my groin.

_"Then let's do this," I purr, pulling him in for another kiss. He responds with vigor, coating every crevice of my mouth with his smooth tongue..._I tug my shirt off, feeling abnormally hot for the cool temperature of the room.

_We move to the bed, his clothes seeming to vanish while he slowly teases mine off, causing me to moan in anticipation..._The girl's constant cries of lust from the room next door egg me on, forcing me to go faster.

_He seductively kisses a trail down to my cock, where he stops and takes me into his wonderful mouth. I grab hold of my camera and snap a few more shots of him sucking me off..._I scramble out of my boxers, getting them stuck around one ankle in my haste to get back to beating off.

_I drop the camera for a moment to work my fingers through his fine blond hair. He pulls back and reaches under the bed. He pulls out a bottle of lube. I scoot higher on the mattress to make myself easier access. He's so hard already..._I wrap my fingers around my length, pausing to stroke my balls each time I pull down, getting close to the grand finale.

_He nudges in gently at first, testing my limits. I writhe under him, tired of waiting. He pulls out as slowly as he went in before thrusting in harder. I cry out in ecstasy, urging him to go faster..._I toss my head back, sweat beading on my forehead, the warm feeling spiking in my lower abdomen.

_He closes his eyes, grunting at the exertion of rocking in and out of my tight flesh...I take my chance and grab my camera. His face is priceless when his guard is down..._I feel a tightness in my crotch. It's coming...

_I cum first, spraying my load onto his stomach as I cry out in pure pleasure...This sends him over the edge too...I feel his warm seed filling me up...I take one last shot of his face in orgasm before falling back in exhaustion..._I release a strangled cry when I cum, not nearly as intense as I picture it to be with him but good enough for tonight.

_His career is toppled. I am being interviewed by every media source in the country...They ask me how I was able to do it, how I was able to trick Lawrence Gordon into my perfectly planned trap..._I smile in my moment of twisted euphoria. Just one experience and his whole life will come crashing down...I'll make it happen...**tomorrow**.

.

_A/N: I lied. This is the first smut I'll ever publish. Man, this was weird to write. I mean, sex scenes are hard enough but masturbation? Damn! I won't be doing THAT again anytime soon. O.O REVIEWS HELP ME!_


End file.
